A world with no light
by Levinade
Summary: Petualangan Sakura dan Temari dkk di Dunia tanpa cahaya. Warning: AU, OOC, Gj, dll RnR ya!
1. Chapter 1

**A WORLD WITH NO LIGHT**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated: **K+

Pagi telah tiba, suasana biru menyelimuti langit Desa Konohagakure. Semua anak pergi kesekolah dengat semangat. Lalu lalang bus sekolah membuat hari semakin ramai dan sinar matahari yang hangat membuat anak-anak gembira.

Tapi, hanya Haruno Sakura yang tidak gembira, gadis berumur 13 tahun ini selalu saja terlambat. Menurutnya, bangun pagi adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Seperti hari-hari biasa Sakura mengulangi satu kesalahan yaitu, terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju halte, dia melihat bus sekolah yang sedang berhenti. Tapi sayang, dia kurang beruntung bus itu pergi saat Sakura menuju halte tersebut. Sakura mengejar bus tersebut tapi, bus itu sangat cepat. Akhirnya, Sakura berhenti di halte untuk menunggu bus selanjutnya.

Ternyata, menunggu bus selanjutnya tidak secepat yang Sakura bayangkan. Jadi, dengan berat hati Sakura memilih berlari ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura masuk dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang karena dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Duh, pasti Anko-sensei marah besar kalau tahu aku terlambat lagi!" pikir Sakura.

Ternyata, apa yang Sakura pikirkan benar. Saat hendak membuka pintu Sakura mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Lalu, Sakura membalikan badan dan ternyata, yang memanggil nama Sakura adalah Anko-sensei wali kelasnya.

"Sakura, kamu harus mengubah kebiasaan mu! Sekarang,umur mu sudah 13 tahun dan kamu bukan anak SD lagi, sekarang kamu masuk kelas. Hari ini, sensei tidak memberimu hukuman. Tapi ingat ya, lain kali, kamu jangan terlambat lagi!" kata Anko-sensei.

Lalu, Sakura masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya. Sakura duduk di sebelah sahabatnya yang bernama Sabaku no Temari.

"Kamu terlambat lagi ya? Apa Anko-sensei memberi mu hukuman?" tanya Temari. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu, dia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Sakura dan Temari pulang bersama sepeti biasa. Kali ini, Temari dan Sakura berencana untuk pergi ke taman untuk bermain.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Sakura langsung mengganti baju dan makan siang. Setelah selesai, Sakura melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Ternyata, Temari sudah menungggunya lalu,Sakura meminta izin pada ibunya. setelah itu, ia keluar dan pergi ke taman bersama temari.

Saat di tengah-tengah perjaanan menuju taman, secara tidak sengaja Sakura menginjak ekor anjing yang sedang tidur. Tiba-tiba anjing itu bangun dan mengejar Sakura dan Temari

"Uwaaa… anjing.." teriak Temari. "Temari, aku takut..!" teriak Sakura

"Sakura, cepat melompat ke semak-semak kita akan bersembunyi di sana!"

"iya" lalu, mereka berdua melompat ke semak-semak dan… "GUBRAAK!" Sakura dan Temari jatuh tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar.

Di permukaan pintu tersebut tertulis sebuah kalimat yang di tulis dengan menggunakan huruf-huruf kuno yang hanya di pakai oleh orang-orang zaman dulu. Kebetulan, Temari bisa membaca kalimat itu. Temari meletekan tangannya tepat dimana tulisan itu berada dan dia menyebutkan arti dari kata tersebut

"Ini artinya: _"Kegelapan bukan akhir dari kehidupan"_

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura

"Tunggu, masih ada lanjutannya: _"bila pintu_ _ini terbuka, kau akan menemukan makna dari kesenangan"_ lanjut Temari. Tiba-tiba kertas segel yang melekat pada pintu itu meledak dan pintu besar itu pun terbuka.

Temari dan Sakura masuk ke dalam pintu itu. Di dalamnya, seperti dunia malam. Di depan mereka berdua ada sebuah laut, dan sebuah jembatan kayu tempat kapal menepi. Di pinggir jembatan tempat kapal menepi, mereka berdua melihat beberapa orang yang sedang menumpang pada sebuah perahu yang berukuran kecil dan salah satu penumpang perahu itu berteriak

"Hei, kalian yang ada di sana, cepat kemari!"

lalu, Sakura dan Temari menghampiri kapal yang sedang menepi itu

"Cepat naik, kalian akan ku antar menuju dunia tanpa cahaya" ajak kapten kapal tersebut. Karena penasaran, mereka berdua naik ke kapal itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Temari dan Sakura sudah sampai di Dunia tanpa Cahaya. Dunia itu benar-benar gelap. Keadaannya, mirip dengan suasana malam di Desa Konoha. Bedanya, di dunia ini sangat ramai walaupun gelap. Yang menerangi seluruh daerah ini hanya lampu-lampu yang di pasang di seluruh bangunan dan kendaraan.

Sakura dan Temari di turunkan oleh kapten kapal itu di sebuah pelabuhan. Ciri khas pelabuhan itu adalah adanya lampu merah berebenuk hati. Setelah melewati pelabuhan itu, Sakura dan Temari terus berjalan ke arah selatan.

Di sepanjang jalan terlihat banyak sekali manusia yang aneh. Contohnya, manusia dengan alis tebal dan rambut seperti mangkok. Bukan hanya manusia tapi di sini juga banyak benda-benda yang aneh.

Saat sedang asyik berjalan, Sakura sempat berhenti mendadak

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Temari

"Lihat! batu ini mengeluar kan cahaya, bagus sekali. Bagaimana kalau batu ini kita simpan?"

"hmm.. boleh juga. Kalau di pikir-pikir, batu seperti ini pasti susah di temukan"

"iya, bagaimana kalau batu ini buat kalung?" usul Sakura

"Sebenarnya, aku setuju saja jika batu ini di buat kalung tapi, batu ini ada lima kita kan Cuma berdua. Lagi pula, kita tidak mempunyai bahan-bahan untuk membuat kalung dan yang lebih buruk, aku hanya membawa uang Rp.10.000,-" jelas Temari

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi pasti kita akan bertemu seseorang"

"Lalu, apa hubungan nya batu ini dengan orang yang akan bertemu dengan kita?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Aku akan memberikan batu ini pada orang itu lalu, aku akan mengusul kan supaya batu ini di buat kalung" jelas Sakura

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha percaya pada ide mu itu!. Sekarang, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" kata Temari

Mereka berdua terus berjalan selama 1 jam. Sekarang,mereka telah sampai di sebuah desa. Di pintu masuk desa itu terpasang sebuah papan yang bertuliskan "Desa Iwagakure". Di desa itu, banyak sekali penduduk yang berjualan Apel, Sakura dan Temari sempat mencicipi Apel itu rasanya, hm... manis sekali!.

Setelah kenyang makan Apel, Sakura dan Temari kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Semua orang berhenti berjalan karena papan tanda kereta api mulai berderu. Tapi, hanya seorang gadis kecil yang tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Kereta api mulai terlihat di ujung jalan tapi, anak itu tetap tidak mau berhenti. Semua orang berusaha menghentikannya tapi, tak seorang pun yang di dengarnya

Saat kereta tersebut hampir menabrak anak itu, Temari segera berlari dan menarik tangan anak itu dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan? Tadi itu sangat berbahaya" seru Temari.

"Kenapa kakak menghentikanku?" tanya anak itu

"Aduh Temari, lebih lembut sedikit dong dia itu sedang sedih. Adik kecil, sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Sakura sangat amat teramat (?) lembut. Temari hanya memalingkan wajahnya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu

"Kalian tidak mengenalku jangan ikut campur!" ujar anak itu

"Dengar, masa kecil itu adalah masa yang sangat menyenangkan dan hanya terjadi Sekali seumur hidup. Jadi, jika kamu menghentikannya, aku yakin, kamu akan sangat menyesal!" jelas Temari

"Itu pengalaman mu bukan aku. Jangan samakan aku dengan mu!" kata anak itu

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa mau mu?"

"Mauku adalah tinggal kan aku sendiri"

"Baik kalau itu mau mu tapi, jangan salah kan aku jika kamu hidup sendiri tanpa teman dan kamu akan hidup dalam kesunyian yang kelam dan hidup tanpa kasih sayang dan kemudian kamu akan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sangat amat kejam"

Tiba-tiba kepala anak itu menunduk dan dia menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anak itu mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap Sakura dan Temari.

"Kakak, maaf kan aku karena tadi aku kasar sama kakak. Nama ku Hyuga Hanabi. Nama kakak siapa?" tanya Hanabi

"Aku, Sabaku no Temari dan ini, temanku Haruno Sakura" jawab Temari saat ini, Temari berusaha menunjukan sisi lembutnya.

Setelah berkenalan, Hanabi mengajak Sakura dan Temari kerumahnya.

Setelah dirumah, Hanabi menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang memilukan mulai dari dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tua nya, sampai alasan yang membuat nya ingin bunuh diri.

Dari semua cerita Hanabi, yang paling memilukan adalah dia _tidak_ pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Sudah dari dulu, Hanabi hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua yang mendidiknya. Meskipun begitu, Hanabi adalah anak yang baik.

Walaupun dia tidak pernah di didik orang tua kandungnya tapi, Sejak bayi Hanabi di asuh oleh seorang ibu yang bernama Kurenai Yuhi. Ibu Kurenai pernah bercerita pada Hanabi. Katanya, Hanabi di titip kan ibunya ke ibu Kurenai sebelum ibu dan ayah kandung Hanabi pergi. Hanabi pernah menanyakan pada ibu Kurenai tentang Orang tuanya dan ibu Kurenai dengan senang hati menjelaskannya.

Yang di ceritakan Ibu Kurenai tentang orang tua Hanabi hanya sifat-sifatnya saja. Menurut ibu Kurenai, orang tua Hanabi adalah orang yang sangat baik dan suka menolong. Bu Kurenai juga menceritakan pada saat dia mengalami kesusahan dan kemudian, dia di bantu oleh orang tua Hanabi. Dan tidak lupa, bu Kurenai memberi tahu kan nama orang tua Hanabi. Nama ayah nya adalah Hyuga Hiashi.

Walau pun Ibu Kurenai bukan ibu kandung Hanabi, dia tetap menyayangi Hanabi seperti anaknya sendiri dan Hanabi sangat bahagia.

Tapi, Kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Tiga bulan lalu, bu Kurenai meninggal dunia karena sakit. Dan mulai saat itulah Hanabi hidup sendiri. Hanabi menceritakan itu semua dengan perasaan sedih dan sesekali air mata membasahi pipinya.

untuk menenangkan hati Hanabi, Temari membuatkan 3 gelas cokelat panas. Setelah meminum cokelat panas, mereka bertiga tidur karena lelah setelah perjalanan panjang.

Esoknya, Sakura memberi Hanabi sebuah batu bersinar yang dia temukan di dekat pelabuhan. Ternyata, sama seperti Temari dan Sakura, Hanabi juga menyukai batu itu. Lalu, Sakura mengusulkan supaya Batu tersebut di buat kalung persahabatan dan mereka berdua setuju.

Di buatlah batu itu menjadi kalung yang sangat indah. Dan mereka membuat perjanjian selama batu itu ada pada mereka maka, mereka akan jadi sahabat selamanya.

**To be continue...**

**A/N:**

Salam kenal! Saya author baru, dan ini cerita kedua saya. Maaf kalo jelek dan GaJe. Ada yang mau review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A World With No Light**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Sudah dua hari Sakura dan Temari berada di dunia tanpa cahaya. Hari ini rencananya Hanabi akan mengajak Sakura dan Temari jalan-jalan. Tempat yang mereka tuju adalah Perkebunan Apel kuning. Di desa ini, Apel kuning adalah buah yang sangat terkenal. Hampir semua penduduk memiliki lahan untuk perkebunan Apel.

Kebetulan, Temari, Hanabi, dan Sakura di perbolehkan untuk mencicipi buah Apel itu. Ternyata, rasa buah Apel itu sangat Manis sekali. Perkebunan Apel sangat ramai dan banyak sekali orang yang berjualan makanan tentunya makanan itu berbahan dasar dari Apel kuning contohnya ada puding apel, es krim apel, jus apel dan banyak lagi.

Mereka jalan-jalan diperkebunan Apel sampai lupa waktu! Karena hari ini, Hanabi bisa melupakan semua kesedihannya. Sampai tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 tapi tidak ada yang tahu ini pukul 5 pagi atau sore karena disini selalu gelap dan belum ada pemberitahuan resmi.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan Temari, Hanabi, dan Sakura bergegas untuk pulang. Di tengah-tengah jalan, Sakura merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Ternyata, perut Sakura lapar lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli macaróni panggang dan dia menyuruh Temari dan Hanabi pulang lebih dulu.

Setelah mendapat makanan, Sakura langsung pulang ke rumah Hanabi. Tapi di tengah-tengah jalan Sakura melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang keluar dari perkebunan Apel. Anak itu memakai baju berwarna Oranye sambil membawa 1 keranjang Apel kuning. Karena anak itu terlihat mencurigakan Sakura mengikuti anak itu sampai ke rumah nya.

Ternyata, rumah anak itu tidak jauh dari rumah Hanabi. Di samping rumah anak itu ada rumah seorang penyihir. Lucunya, rumah itu dibangun diatas sehelai daun yang sangat besar dan tinggi jadi, si penyihir itu harus terbang dulu kalau mau masuk ke rumah nya. Lalu Sakura melihat anak itu masuk ke rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anak itu keluar lagi tapi, dia tidak membawa Apel. Saat Sakura sedang asyik mengamati anak itu, ada tangan yang menyentuh pundak Sakura. Karena kaget, Sakura berbalik dan dia jatuh dalam posisi duduk. Saat anak itu menghampiri Sakura, Sakura langsung bangun dan berlari menjauhi anak itu.

Tapi sayang, usaha Sakura untuk menjauhi anak itu tidak berjalan mulus. Kaki Sakura tersandung batu dan dia terjatuh. Sakura berusaha bangun tapi tidak bisa kakinya sakit. Tiba-tiba didepan Sakura ada seorang anak yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

'Bukankah dia anak yang tadi menyentuh pundakku?' pikir Sakura

Setelah berdiri, anak tersebut membantu Sakura berjalan. Mereka menuju rumah seorang anak yang tadi Sakura mata-matai. Mereka masuk kedalam dan anak itu mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sofanya yang besar, nyaman, dan hangat. Sementara Sakura duduk di Sofa empuknya, anak itu pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Tidak lama kemudian, anak itu keluar sambil membawa kotak obat. Dibukanya kotak obat tersebut dan Ia mengoleskan _antiseptic_ pada luka di kaki Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan perih di kakinya hanya meringis

"Aw… sakit!"

"Kakimu terluka sepertinya agak parah. Apa kamu merasakan sakit disebelah sini?" tanya anak itu

"Ya, tapi sedikit..." jawab Sakura

"Kakimu agak bengkak. Pasti gara-gara tadi fuuh…" anak itu menghela nafas

"E..Eh t..tidak apa-apa kok ini tidak sakit. Lihat aku bisa berdiri.. aw!" seru Sakura sambil mempaktekan kalau dia bisa berdiri tapi, ternyata masih terlalu sakit untuk berdiri

"Jangan sok kuat, kakimu bengkak mana bisa berdiri secepat itu!" kata anak itu dingin.

"_BRAAK..." _Tiba-tiba pintu masuk terbuka dan masuklah seorang anak yang tadi Sakura mata-matai. Anak itu melihat kearah Sakura lalu berpaling kearah anak yang tadi menolong Sakura lalu, berbalik lagi ke Sakura dan terus seperti itu layaknya seperti orang bingung.

"Hei Teme, anak itu siapa? Kenapa dia ada dirumah ini?" rupanya, si rambut kuning itu heran kenapa ada seorang anak perempuan dirumahnya

"Aku menolongnya tadi dia jatuh..." jawab yang ditanya enteng

"Eh maaf, sebaiknya aku pulang" kata Sakura

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, kakimu masih bengkak. Kalau kamu pulang sekarang, bengkak di kakimu bisa-bisa makin parah!" cegah anak yang tadi menolong Sakura

"Jangan terlalu keras Sasuke! Bersopanlah sedikit..." Kata si rambut Kuning

**Sakura's POV**

Oh, jadi yang menolongku tadi namanya Sasuke. Anaknya lumayan tapi dia _cool_ banget. Aku jadi ngeri

**Normal POV**

"Oh iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kamu bisa panggil aku Naruto. Kalau yang ini Uchiha Sasuke dia temanku dia juga tinggal disini," kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Haruno Sakura kalian bisa panggil aku Sakura!" kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri

"Ternyata, kamu punya penggemar juga ya Naruto!" ejek Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya merasakan pipinya memerah

"Tu..tunggu, kamu salah paham. Aku mengikutinya karena kupikir dia mencuri Apel dari kebun paman Minato!" jelas Sakura

"Eh? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti pencuri ya?" kata Naruto "Begini Sakura, Paman Minato yang kamu kenal adalah ayahku. Tadi aku membantu ayahku memindahkan Apel-apel yang baru saja di panen..." lanjut Naruto

"Aduh maaf ya, aku salah sangka sama kamu Naruto!" ujar Sakura meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Naruto, kamu urus anak itu aku mau pergi sebentar!" pinta Sasuke

"Huuh, seenaknya saja menyuruh orang dasar!" keluh Naruto

Sasuke pergi keluar dan menyisakan dua orang di ruangan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura apa kakimu sudah membaik?" tanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto

"Sepertinya sudah!" jawab Sakura jujur

"Kalu begitu kamu mau ikut aku atau tidak?" tanya Naruto

"Kemana?"

"Aku punya 2 tiket masuk ke Shiny land. Gimana mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Bagaimana ya? Boleh deh..."

**Di perjalanan...**

"Hei Naruto, Shiny land itu apa sih?"

"Shiny land itu satu-satunya tempat hiburan disini yang memakai sistem penerangan lebih. Untuk selengkapnya nanti kamu liat saja sendiri aku kurang bisa menjelaskannya..." jawab Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" seru Naruto

"Ini...Ini benar-benar keren!" Sakura takjub dengan keindahan Shiny land. Di Shiny land sangatlah terang mungkin karena Shiny land terdapat di sebuah ruangan yang sangaat besar dan atapnya menggunakan layar 3D yang bergambar seperti Matahari dan awan-awan putih yang melayang di langit biru (bisakan ngebayanginnya?)

Jadi, setiap orang yang masuk ke Shiny land mereka akan merasa seperti berada di dunia normal yang ada penerangan dari sinar matahari.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan mengelilingi Shiny land sambil mengobrol obrolan kecil.

Selama kurang lebih ½ jam mereka berkeliling, mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah bangunan bersar seperti Kastil (bayangkan kastilnya itu kayak sekolahnya Harry Potter) yang di cat dengan warna abu-abu dan putih.

"Waaw...apa itu benar-benar nyata?" Bingung Sakura

"Ya tentu saja! Semua yang ada di sini 100% nyata. Kamu mau masuk kedalam?" ajak Naruto

"Apa boleh? Aku takut kalau kita masuk pemilik kastil ini marah"

"Kastil ini namanya Rumah kujungan. Siapa pun boleh masuk ke dalamnya karena kastil ini milik kami semua. Milik orang-orang yang ada di Desa Iwagakure. Lebih tepatnya lagi, milik warga Dunia tanpa Cahaya" jelas Naruto

"Kemajuan teknologi disini sangat luar biasa!" seru Sakura. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam Rumah kunjungan.

Di dalam Rumah kunjungan sangat unik setiap 4 jam sekali dinding dalamnya berubah warna. Hal seperti itu memang sengaja di munculkan oleh para penyihir yang tinggal di desa Iwa agar pengunjung tidak bosan.

"Di sini pemandangannya bagus"

"Kalau ini sih belum apa-apa di sana, ada pemandangan yang lebih bagus lagi mau lihat?" tanya Naruto

"Kalau memang lebih bagus ayo kita kesana!"

Ternyata benar, Pemandangan di sebelah sana lebih bagus lagi! Di bawahnya terdapat rumah-rumah kurcaci yang sangat kecil dan terlihat berkilauan (?)

"Lihat! yang itu bentuk rumahnya lucu. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana cara semua kurcaci itu membangun rumah"

"Kamu ini ada-ada saja. Eh Sakura aku ambil foto mu ya?"

"Boleh..Boleh" Sakura pun bergaya tangannya membentuk huruf V

Naruto menyebutkan aba-aba "Satu..dua..tiga"

"Nah, selesai" lanjut Naruto

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali kalau kita bisa berkunjung ke Rumah kunjungan bersama orang yang kita sayangi" kata Sakura lirih

"Kamu...pasti sedang merindukan seseorang. Oh iya, sepertinya aku jarang melihatmu"

"Ya, kamu benar aku rindu rumah, ibu, dan semuanya. Aku memang tidak berasal dari sini aku hanya tersesat" jelas Sakura

"Memangnya kamu asal kamu dari mana?" tanya Naruto

"Di dunia yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Desa Iwa" jawab Sakura

"Maksudmu di Dunia yang memiliki sinar matahari asli?" bingung Naruto

"Benar. Sebaiknya aku pulang mungkin Hanabi dan Temari mengkhawatirkan ku"

"Hanabi? Aku kenal dia. Apa perlu aku antar?" ajak Naruto

"Tidak usah aku pulang sendiri saja. Terimakasih ya Naruto!"

"Sama-sama"

Lalu Sakura berbalik arah arah dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto

"Oh iya ada yang lupa" lalu Sakura berbalik kearah Naruto dan memanggilnya "Hei...! Naruto.."

"Ada apa?"

"Ini aku Cuma mau kasih batu ini. Disimpan ya, jangan sampai hilang" kata Sakura lalu pergi lagi.

Rumah Hanabi tampak gelap. Sakura mengetuk pintu namun tak ada yang membuka akhirnya Sakura meberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan perlahan menekan gagang yang tertempel pada pintu. "Tidak di kunci" gumam Sakura _"Nyiiit..."_ suara pintu yang bergesekan dengan licinnya lantai. Perlahan pintu terbuka semakin lebar dan...

"_KYAA"_ Sakura menjerit

"Ha─Hanabi, kamu bikin kaget aja!" Kata Sakura sambil melangkah masuk

"Maaf aku baru mau membuka pintu saat kak Sakura masuk" kata Hanabi. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul

"Akhirnya kamu pulang! Aku kira kamu tersesat dan hilang dimakan binatang buas" Seru Temari

"Ahaha maaf ya, tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar"

"Huuh, untunglah kamu tidak benar-benar dimakan binatang buas" Kata Temari lalu pergi entah kemana.

Sekarang di dalam ruangan hanya ada Sakura dan Hanabi

"Apa kamu pernah memasuki Rumah kunjungan?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak" Jawab Hanabi singkat. 'Ternyata dia memang benar-benar menjadi pemurung setelah kejadian 3 bulan lalu' batin Sakura

**Esoknya...**

"Hanabi, aku sedikit suntuk apa kamu mau pergi bersamaku kesuatu tempat yang menurutmu bisa menghilangkan rasa jenuh ku?" Tanya + ajak Sakura

"Tempat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa Junuh itu adanya di Pantai biru, Tapi bukannya aku tidak mau mengantar kakak, hanya saja aku sudah ada janji dengan kakTemari. Jadi, mau tidak mau kakak harus pergi sendiri" jawab Hanabi

"Ta─tapi Hanabi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalan bagaimana aku bisa pergi coba?"

"Kalau masalah itu gampang. Kakak datang saja ke rumah temanku. Namanya Moegi dia itu penyihir dan dia punya alat yang bisa membantu kakak nama alatnya: Peta sanasini" kata Hanabi

"Baiklah mungkin itu bisa membantu. Sekarang berikan alamat temanmu yang bernama Moegi itu" Lalu, Hanabi memberikaan Sakura alamat rumah Moegi

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura sampai di rumah penyihir yang bernama Moegi.

'Jadi ini rumahnya. Rumah ini seperti gudang' pikir Sakura

Sakura mendekati rumah tersebut dan perlahan mengetuk kayu lapuk yang disebut Pintu oleh pemiliknya. Pintu itu terbuka dan Sakura menemukan suasana yang sangat nyaman di dalam rumah tersebut. Seluruh lantai tertutup karpet sehingga membuat nyaman si pemilik. Sofa-sofa yang besar dan empuk membuat siapa pun yang datang ingin segera duduk dan merasakan lembutnya Sofa itu. Sakura terpaku melihat itu semua. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah rumah yang seperti gudang dari luar memiliki kenyamanan ekstra seperti Hotel di dalamnya. Sakura mulai sadar ketika ada seseorang yang mengagetkannya

"Ehem..."

"E─eh tadi ada yang suara yang mengagetkanku tapi kok tidak ada wujudnya.." bingung Sakura sambil melihat kearah kenan dan kiri

"Di bawah sini!" Lalu Sakura menunduk dan dia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sangat kecil. Kira-kira tingginya hanya sekitar 20 inci

"Oh...kamu ada di bawah! Bisakah kamu mendekat kearahku? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu" Pinta Sakura. Tiba-tiba "POF!" anak perempuan itu berubah tingginya yang tadinya hanya sekitar 20 inci menjadi lebih besar mungkin tingginya sama seperti Hanabi

"Eh? ─Ah perkenalkan namaku Sakura kamu pasti Moegi. Aku datang kesini untuk mencarimu" Jelas Sakura

"Ada perlu apa kak Sakura?" tanya Moegi

"Aku adalah temanya Hanabi, aku ke sini mau minta tolong. Bolehkah aku meminjam Peta sanasini untuk keperluanku?" tanya Sakura

"Oh, kakak menginginkan benda ini?" Kata Hanabi sambil menunjukan sebuah perkamen yang berwarna cokelat keemasan

"Iya. Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Ini silahkan" Kata Moegi sambil memberikan perkamen tersebut

"Maaf Moegi, tapi aku tidak tahu cara menggunakan Peta ini bisa tolong ajari aku?" Pinta Sakura

"Begini Pertama, buka Peta tersebut. Lalu, kakak ambil pulpen ini dan tulis nama kakak di kolom ini tepatnya di tengah sini. Jika sudah, tulis nama tempat yang ingin kakak kunjungi dan tunggu satu menit. Lalu, denah lokasi tersebut akan muncul dan jika kakak salah/nyasar peta ini akan berbunyi dan menunjukan arah yang harusnya kakak lewati" Jelas Moegi panjang lebar

"Terimakasih Moegi! Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Kalau bigitu, aku pergi dulu ya!" Seru Sakura

Setelah mendapatkan Peta Sanasini Sakura langsung mempraktekan bagaimana cara penggunaan peta itu. Setelah selesai, Sakura langsung menuju Pantai biru.

15 menit kemudian, Sakura telah sapai di Pantai biru. Di lihatnya suasana pantai biru dari kejauhan terlihat sangat indah dan membuat hati Sakura terasa damai.

"Mungkin pantai ini akan lebih indah jika ada cahaya matahari. Tapi sepertinya, itu sangat tidak mungkin" gumam Sakura

"Itu memang tidak mungkin..." kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di samping Sakura

"E..eh k─kamu se─sejak kapan ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura

"Sejak tadi" Jawab Sasuke singkat

Sakura mengambil nafas panjang-panjang lalu membuangnya

"Pemandangan disini memang bagus untuk menghilangkan Stres" kata Sasuke

"Dari mana kamu tahu?" Tanya Sakura

"Awalnya aku juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti mu," jawab Sasuke "Memang sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang berbeda. Tapi sebentar lagi juga kamu pasti terbiasa" lanjutnya

"Pasti Naruto sudah menceritakannya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu yang tadi" Kata Sakura jujur

"Aku sama sepertimu. Sebenarnya aku berasal dari dunia yang sama denganmu. Tapi karena suatu kejadian aku jadi masuk ke dunia ini" jelas Sasuke

"Jadi begitu..." Sakura menunduk "Apa pernah terpikirkan olehmu untuk pulang?" tanya Sakura

"Hal seperti itu sudah aku lakukan berkali-kali tapi hasilnya? Aku tetap tidak bisa keluar" jawab Sasuke

Sakura menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam dan tanpa dia sadari dirinya telah menangis. Rupanya, Sakura sangat khawatir dia takut kalau dia tidak bisa pulang untuk selamanya dan dia takut tidak bisa bertemu ibunya dan teman-temannya

"Menangis seperti itu tidak akan membawamu pulang" kata Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Sakura

"Ya, kamu benar"

Sakura memandang kearah gunung Moonlight yang terletak di tengah-tenah Pantai. Gunung Moonlight tampak bercahaya seperti sebuah lampu yang menerangi ruangan sekelilingnya.

'Di sini memang gelap, dingin, dan asing bagiku. Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak sendiri di sini. Masih ada teman-temanku yang akan terus menemaniku walaupun tidak ada ibu, masih ada mereka yang akan menjagaku. Ayolah Sakura, pikirkan hal yang positif! Di sini lebih baik. Di sini tidak ada sekolah dan tidak ada Anko-sensei yang selalu menceramahimu' pikir Sakura. Tiba-tiba senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Rasa takut yang tadi menghampirinya berubah menjadi rasa senang. Wajah Sakura yang tadinya cemas mendadak menjadi riang gembira karena hal-hal positif yang tadi Ia pikirkan.

"Hei, kamu ini kenapa sih? Senyum-senyum sendiri aneh!" sindir Sasuke

"Biarin hwee..." Balas Sakura

"Dasar aneh. Sudah jam 8 malam sebaiknya kamu pulang!" kata Sasuke

"Malam? Jangan ngaco deh Sasuke, di sinikan gelap terus..." ujar Sakura

"Percaya atau tidak tadi sudah ada pemberitahuan resmi. Ayo cepat pulang akan aku antar!"

"Iya...iya" akhirnya mereka pulang bersama

"Sudah sampai sekarang kamu masuk, hari sudah malam angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan" ceramah Sasuke

"Iya..Iya cerewet!"

Saat Sakura baru mau buka pintu, pintu tersebut sudah di buka oleh Temari

"Kamu sudah pulang Sakura!" Seru Temari

"Iya. Pantai biru itu bagus banget tau" kata Sakura

"Eer..Sakura, aku pulang dulu ya!" Pamit Sasuke

"Eh..Kamu Sasuke?" Kata Temari. Merasa namanya di sebut Sasuke berbalik kearah Temari

"Temari..."

**To be continue...**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga! Maaf ya kelamaan soalnya aku sempet sakit dan terpaksa menunda membuat chapter 2-nya. Makasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca ceritaku... ^^

Segini dulu deh basa-basinya. Masih ada yang mau review?

Aku mau balas Review dulu:

**Chido Rokuro: **Makasih ya! Sekarang dialognya sudah aku banyakin + sudah aku perbaiki. NaruHina? Nanti insya allah (maaf kalo non-muslim) di chapter terakhir aku keluarin deh ^^

**TaNia Hitsugaya Soifon****: **Makasih banyak…! Chapter 2-nya ada di atas silahkan di baca…

**Azuka Kanahara****: **Suka cerita yang genrenya Adventure/Fantasy? Waah… sama kayak aku dong. Yang kamu bilang itu bener genre ini cukup sulit buat di kerjain dan butuh banyak banget imajinasi jadi kalau lagi drop ya…hasilnya kurang bagus. Makasih banyak ya, di chapter ini Dialognya sudah aku tambah. Karena tadinya ini novel panjang yang di potong jadi ya begitulah hasilnya terlalu banyak deskripsi maaf ya!

**'Aka' no 'Shika'****: **Salam kenal juga! Makasih ya, petuah dari kamu sangat berguna buat aku. Maaf ya, kalo kemarin kamu bacanya kurang enak. Sekarang sudah aku perbaiki ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Saya kembali…! Terimakasih banyak buat review-nya sudah aku jawab lewat PM silahkan dilihat!.

Buat Michu-san, maaf karena saya telat. semua pertanyaan kamu akan dibahas di chapter ini termasuk munculnya Shikamaru. Semoga jawaban saya memuaskan… ^^

**oOo**

**A world with no light.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Setelah pertemuan antara Sasuke dan Temari beberapa waktu lalu, mereka semua menjadi lebih akrab. Mereka menjadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto pernah menginap di rumah Hanabi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Temari dan Sasuke adalah teman les." kata Naruto

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka. Kita sama-sama tersesat di Iwagakure dan bertemu di rumah Hanabi," jawab Temari.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan tampang dingin seperti biasa.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau sekarang makan siang di luar?" ajak Sakura

"Kalau kamu yang mengajak itu artinya kamu yang harus bayar!" seru Temari

"Ya, ya, ya baiklah, aku yang bayar!" kata Sakura dengan terpaksa.

"Kita makan di tempat langgananku saja!" seru Hanabi

Lalu mereka pergi ke sebuah Rumah makan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Hanabi.

"Ini, yang kamu maksud Rumah makan?" kata Naruto bingung

"Ya! Baguskan? Aku sering makan di tempat ini lho…!" seru Hanabi

Mereka semua (kecuali Hanabi) hanya memandang nanar tempat yang disebut dengan Rumah makan itu.

"Kalian kenapa? Tidak suka?" tanya Hanabi

"Bu..Bukan begitu, tapi tempatnya ini… aneh." Kata Temari

Mereka semua sependapat dengan apa yang di ucapkan Temari. Bentuk restoran itu memang sangat aneh. Letaknya di atas air dan berbentuk seperti pohon Basiah(1). Di bagian atas pohon, terdapat balkon dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah muda dan putih. Dan lampu-lampu yang terpasang di dinding, bersinar terang menyinari gelapnya desa Iwagakure.

Secara teknis, tempat ini memang bagus dan lucu, tapi untuk masuk dan makan di tempat seperti itu, rasanya sulit karena pohon tersebut sangat tinggi dan lebarnya pun mungkin hanya muat untuk 8 orang.

"Ini rumah makan baru ya? Kok aku baru lihat sih?" kata Naruto heran

"Memang! Rumah makan ini baru berdiri sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu!" Seru Hanabi

"Hn… cepatlah! Sebenarnya kita jadi makan atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya, jadi kok sekarang ayo kita masuk!" jawab Sakura. Lalu semuanya melewati jembatan kayu untuk masuk kedalam pohon yang katanya rumah makan itu.

Waw! Mereka bertiga terkejut setelah masuk ke dalam rumah makan tersebut. Ternyata, di dalamnya sangat luas dan tidak kalah unik dari penampilan luarnya. Hanya saja, di bagian dalam terlihat lebih klasik. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata mereka menggunakan sihir untuk membuat rumah makan yang tidak boros tempat dan terlihat lebar setelah masuk ke dalamnya.

"Benar-benar… Waw!" kata Temari takjub. Segala hal yang ada di dalam rumah makan itu benar-benar membuatnya menyesal karena telah menyebut rumah makan itu "Aneh".

"Sekarang kamu tahukan Temari, jangan menilai sesuatu hanya dari luar seperti kamu menilaiku!" kata Sasuke dengan maksud menyindir Temari

"Eh? Memangnya Temari menilaimu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura

"Uchiha dingin yang sok keren." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan berjalan menuju meja kosong yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berlima berdiri.

Sasuke mulai membuka daftar menu. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Ternyata, bukan hanya dekorasinya yang unik, makanan yang dijual di rumah makan ini juga unik contohnya adalah Jelly fish soup. Jelly fish soup adalah semangkuk soup panas yang berisi jelly ubur-ubur yang sudah dicampur dengan bahan-bahan tradisional ala desa Iwa. Jelly fish soup sangat cocok dinikmati pada musim dingin karena, soup ini harus dimakan dalam keadaan masih panas. Kalau soup ini sudah dingin, jelly ubur-ubur yang menjadi bahan utamanya akan menggumpal dan menjadi keras.

Selain makanan seperti jelly fish soup, rumah makan ini juga menjual bermacam-macam ice cream! Dan ice cream yang paling sering dinikmati adalah ice cream volcano. Sesuai dengan namanya, ice cream ini berbentuk seperti gunung dan akan mengeluarkan sirup karamel yang berwarna orange kemerahan jika digigit di bagian tengah ice cream tersebut. Rasanya? Hmm… sangat lezat! Semua orang yang berkunjung ke rumah makan ini, pasti memesan ice cream ini untuk dinikmati.

"Yaa, sepertinya aku akan memesan jelly fish soup dan ice cream volcano. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Sakura

"Aku pesan nasi dengan chiken steak yang ditaburi dengan biji wijen." Jawab Sasuke

"Aku pesan Puppy cake(2) aja deh! Oh iya, jangan lupa ice cream volcano-nya juga!" timbal Hanabi

"Aku bingung…," kata Temari "Kalau begitu, aku sama dengan Sakura saja deh," lanjutnya.

"Aku sama dengan Sasuke…," kata Naruto.

Lalu Sakura menuliskan pesanan mereka di kertas yang disediakan untuk menulis pesanan.

'Masa? Tinta pulpen ini terbuat dari… Sirup anggur?' batin Sakura

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura langsung memberikan kertas yang berisi pesanan tersebut pada pelayan. Mereka ber-empat menunggu pesanan datang dengan sedikit bergurau. Seperti biasa, Naruto-lah yang menjadi pelawak. Ia menceritakan sebuah cerita yang dikarangnya sendiri yaitu cerita tentang seekor rubah kuning yang menolong seekor ayam biru yang tersesat. Merasa disinggung, Sasuke yang tadinya diam saja menjadi ikut-ikutan menceritakan cerita yang tidak kalah aneh dari cerita Naruto.

"Makanan siap!" seru seorang pelayan pada Sakura dkk.

"Waah…! Aku sudah tidak sabar. Mana punyaku? Ah, ini dia," kata Hanabi yang langsung melahap puppy cake-nya dengan lahap.

Mereka berempat memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap. Setelah selesai makan, mereka mencoba mencicipi ice cream volcano yang katanya sangat enak itu.

"Ternyata memang benar! Ice cream volcano ini sangat enak…!" seru Hanabi yang sepertinya sudah mulai melupakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

"Kamu senang Hanabi? Aku senang kalau kamu senang. Kalau kamu mau tambah lagi, akan kakak belikan. Mau?" tanya Temari

"Aku senang kak Temari, tapi aku tidak mau tambah lagi. Satu ice cream volcano saja sudah membuatku kenyang." Jawab Hanabi

"Hm.. aku rasa itu benar." Kata Temari

"KYAAA…!" Mendadak Hanabi berteriak sehingga membuat semua yang ada di sekitarnya kaget.

"Hei, ada apa? Apa ada yang menganggumu? Siapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"Bukan, lihat kesana!" kata Hanabi sambil menunjuk kearah kiri. Naruto pun mengikuti Hanabi dan berbalik arah kearah kiri.

"Waah!... Keren! Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatnya…Gyaa!" Naruto malah ikut-ikutan teriak dan itu membuat Sasuke ilfeel.

"Dasar! Seperti anak-anak saja!" dengus Sasuke

"Memangnya, ada apa di sana?" tanya Temari

"Itu loh kak, dia…dia…dia kan pangeran Nara Shikamaru dia itu, anaknya orang yang memimpin Dunia tanpa cahaya," jelas Hanabi.

Tiba-tiba Hanabi berlari dan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang duduk sambil memakan makanannya.

"Nara-sama, bolehkah aku menjabat tanganmu? Sebentar saja, semua temanku pernah bertemu denganmu dan hanya aku yang tidak pernah berjabat tangan denganmu…," pinta Hanabi.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan pribadi Shikamaru berdiri dan memaki-maki Hanabi.

"Dasar anak kecil! Kamu tidak lihat apa, Shika-sama sedang memakan makanannya. Lihat! Karena perbuatanmu Shika-sama kehilangan selera makannya!" kata pelayan pribadi Shikamaru tepat di depan wajah Hanabi.

Tentu saja Hanabi menjadi sedih. Ia hanya ingin berjabat tangan dengan Shikamaru tapi dilarang oleh pelayan pribadi Shikamaru. Hanabi menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke, Temari, Naruto, dan Sakura yang melihat Hanabi menangis menyusul Hanabi dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Maaf, maafkan adikku, dia hanya ingin melihatmu dari dekat tolong dimaaf kan! Jika selera makanmu hilang hilang karena kami, kami benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Temari sambil membungkuk.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku kehilangan selera makanku. Jangan mengarang Madara! Anak ini hanya ingin berkenalan denganku, memangnya ada yang salah jika anak ini berjabat tangan denganku?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tapi Shika-sama…" belum sempat Madara melanjutkan perkataannya, Shikamaru segera berdiri dan menghampiri Hanabi dan Temari.

Shikamaru berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hanabi.

"Namaku, Nara Shikamaru. Namamu?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Hyuga…Hyuga Hanabi," lalu, Shikamaru menjabat tangan Hanabi.

"Aaah… kamu kakaknya Hanabi 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Temari

"Umm… bukan, Hnabi bukan adikku, tapi aku dan temanku yang merawatnya sementara. Jadi, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik." Jawab Temari

"Jadi begitu. Kamu baik sekali ya! Karena kamu begitu baik pada Hanabi, bagaimana kalau kalian berlima aku undang ke rumahku. Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru

"Dengan senang hati!" seru Mereka semua(kecuali Sasuke)

**oOo**

Setelah Shikamaru selesai makan, mereka semua langsung menuju rumah Shikamaru. Shikamaru sangat berbeda dengan pangeran-pangeran lain ia adalah pangeran yang sederhana dan baik hati ya, walaupun sifatnya sangat *maaf* pemalas. Shikamaru memilih berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya dari pada naik tandu yang diangkat oleh pengawal-pengawalnya yang setia. Tentu saja hal itu membuat para gadis berteriak kagum ketika melihat sang pangeran berjalan melewati mereka.

"Hei, apa kamu tidak merasa tergaanggu selalu diikuti oleh pengawal dan pelayan pribadimu?" tanya Temari

"Hm… tentu saja itu mengganggu! Kadang-kadang mereka itu sangat merepotkan. Harusnya aku yang merepotkan mereka dan merekalah yang merasa direpotkan olehku, tapi seiring berkembangnya waktu, mereka menjadi sangat merepotkan dan akulah yang akhirnya merasa direpotkan! Huuh..benar-benar merepotkan!" Seru Shikamaru

'Sepertinya kata favorit anak ini adalah **Merepotkan** hihihi itu aneh,' batin Temari.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah gua besar yang sangat gelap. Pengawal Shikamaru berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru lalu, Sakura dkk.

Gua ini sangat menyeram kan! Gelap, lembab, dan banyak binatang-binatang kecil yang berterbangan.

"Hiiie…seb..sebenarnya, kita mau kemana sih lewat gua begini?" tanya Naruto yang kelihatannya sudah mulai takut.

"Ke rumahku," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada rumah di dalam gua!" seru Naruto

"Dasar Naruto! Mana ada rumah di dalam gua. Kalau pun ada, itu pasti rumah kelelawar yang memang habitatnya di gua!" jawab Sakura

"Ini memang rute yang harus dilewati kalau mau ke rumahku." kata Shikamaru

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto rupanya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

"Lihat saja nanti!" kata Shikamaru tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.

**oOo**

**5 menit kemudian…**

"Whooaa…! Ini rumah kamu shika?" tanya Naruto. Tadi di perjalanan, Naruto lah yang paling berisik dan yang paling tidak percaya kalau rumah Shikamaru memang berada di balik gua. Dan setelah sampai, Naruto lah yang paling heboh ketika melihat rumah Shikamaru.

Tentu saja Naruto heboh saat melihat rumah Shikamaru! Rumahnya sangat besar, tapi tidak sebesar Shiny land ya, kira-kira setengah dari Shiny land.

Rumah Shikamaru terletak di tengan-tengah dan di setiap sisinya terdapat pemandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Pemandangan di sebelah Utara, sukses membuat Sakura terpana. Sebuah perkebuanan apel kuning dan anggur menghiasi halaman sebelah utara rumah Shikamaru. Dan sebuah taman berbentuk segitiga yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga membuat suasana semakin berwarna.

'Ingin rasanya aku membantu merawat kebun dan taman bunga itu…,' batin Sakura

Pemandangan di sebelah Selatan, rupanya juga membuat Sasuke menyukai rumah Shikamaru. Yang ada di sebelah selatan adalah sebuat labirin yang tersusun dari rerumputan yang di tata rapi.

'Rumah ini lumayan juga.' Batin Sasuke

Sedangkan pemandangan di sebelah Timur, membuat mata Hanabi berbinar-binar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pemandangan disini benar-benar bagus. Ya, sangat bagus. Pemandangan sebuah air terjun yanga sangat tinggi dan air-nya yang bening, mengalir tanpa henti sampai menuju laut. Dan di pinggir air terjun tersebut terlihat lima ekor rusa yang sedang minum.

'Pemandangan ini membuatku tenang! Andai saja ada sinar matahari yang bersinar pasti air terjun ini akan terlihat lebih bagus.' batin Hanabi

Dan Pemandangan di sebelah Barat, membuat Temari penasaran dan tidak percaya. Sebuah bangunan berbentuk sepatu dengan cat berwarna ungu berdiri dengan kokoh. Tanaman rambat yang menggantung di tembok bangunan tersebut membuat kesan tersendiri bagi orang yang melihatnya.

'Bangunan ini seperti sepatu. Atau mungkin aku yang salah lihat?' bingung Temari

"Semuanya, ayo masuk!" kata Shikamaru.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu utama. Madara, pelayan pribadi Shikamaru menekan bell agar pintu terbuka. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan dari dalam terlihat seorang anak kecil yang memakai jubah berwarna hijau muda dengan garis putih di bawahnya. Dan anak itu duduk di atas sebuah sapu terbang.

"Selamat datang Shika-sama!" seru anak itu heboh "Eh, tunggu kamu kak Sakura dan Hanabi 'kan?" tanya anak itu

"Ah! Sepertinya aku kenal kamu. Kamu itu Moega, Mega atau… aduh siapa ya?" kata Sakura

"Aku Moegi!" jawab Moegi

"Nah, itu yang aku maksud. Tapi Moegi kamu sedang apa di sini?" tanya Skura

"Aku belum cerita ya? Baiklah begini, aku adalah penyihir pribadi di kerajaan ini." Jelas Moegi

"Penyihir pribadi?" bingung Temari

"Ya, tugas aku adalah meramal ke jadian-kejadian yang akan datang, tapi hanya untuk satu hari kedepan saja. Kalau untuk melihat kejadian satu tahun kedepan aku tidak bisa. Tapi aku di sini bukan hanya untuk menjadi penyihir pribadi. Aku juga belajar dengan ahli sihir yang lebih kuat." Jelas Moegi

"Jadi begitu, ternyata bekerja sambil belajar ya?" ujar Naruto. Moegi hanya mengangguk senang.

"Ayo semua silahkan masuk!" ajak Shikamaru

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah Shikamaru.

**Bersambung…..**

**oOo**

**Keterangan:**

**Pohon Basiah: **Kata mamah aku, itu pohon yang gede banget. Terus umur pohonnya juga panjang.

**2. Puppy cake:** Itu sejenis cheese cake yang memakai cokelat cair untuk isi dalamnya dan buah semangka yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil untuk hiasan. Makanan ini Cuma sekedar imajinasi saya.

**oOo**

A/N: ada yang mau review? Kalo ada, silahkan klik "biru-biru" yang ada di bawah sini.


End file.
